Patent Literature 1 discloses a synchronous reluctance motor that includes two layers of permanent magnets in a radial direction in the rotor, and that has a configuration in which the total amount of magnetic flux in the permanent magnet on the outer peripheral side is designed to be larger than or substantially equal to the total amount of magnetic flux in the permanent magnet on the inner peripheral side.